Sometimes It's Good hurt
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Some times it'd good hurt... when you best friend is with you to console you... Set after Deadly betrayal...


**Hi Friends Thank you so much for review on my earlier one shot and last part of Tere Liye… I working on a crime story per usse thoda time lagega…. Per mai aapko iss bar jada wait nahi karwana chahti thi….. so here I am with another one shot…..**

**This story is set after deadly Betrayal….. In which Sonali use Daya's friendship in some illegal matter… when Daya comes to know this he is shattered and angry in himself…..**

* * *

**Sometimes It's a Good Hurt**

Daya was seating alone at the sea shore…. his left hand movement is restricted as his shoulder is injured….. Daya was holding a can of beer and looking so lost in his thoughts….

Some words are rebounding in his ears….. he wanted to stop all his mind and heart game but he fails to stop that words every time….

Abhijeet: Sonali joh niksan tumhe karna tha woh tum kar chuki ho…

ACP: Daya Bohot dard ho raha hai….. dhyan dena aapni chot per or haan aage se jara dekh ke dosti karna kisi ladki se…

He remembering the movement in that close factory….. he was tied with ropes on ground….. ACP sir and team come and rescue him…. he is worried for Sonali….. but suddenly saw ACP sir holding gun on Sonali's head….. Abhijeet come jogging…. He knows well that Daya will react harshly… so he said Daya ACP sir thik kar rahai hai….. Daya little shiver from inside… and then each and every word of ACP and Abhijeet reviling each and every thing did by Sonali… How Sonali use him… how Sonali cheated him… the words are entering like dagger in Daya's chest…. Although he did not show any thing that time….. he wanted to shake that girl and ask her what is his mistake why she did such things to him…..

He is in his trail of thoughts: Kue kiya ussane aaisa… jindgi me peheli bar maine kisi ladki pe itana bharosa kiya…. ussase itana pyaar kiya… jindagi ban gayi thi woh meri… shadi karna chahta tha….. per ussine muse dhoka diya… Kiss baat ki saja di ussane muse….. ussape andha wishwas karne ki ya ek imandar CID officer hone ki… haan hue me CID officer or yeh DUTY meri jindagi hai… per kyaek CID officer kop yaar karne ka hak nahi hai… kaise dhoka kha gaya mai…. ek CID officer hote hue maine itani badi galati kaise kar di…. Unjane me hi maine CID ke farz ke sath laparwayi ki hai….. kaise mai sentiments me beh gaya…. Kya aaise sentimental person ko CID me rehene ka adhikar hai…..."

He wanted to shut his brain who is nagging him with his mistake… and his heart which is pinching him inside… He want to lost in some things so that he can stop his heart and mind… He try to open the beer can which he is holding in his hand from last one hour…

Suddenly one hand come and touch his shoulder… he is shocked….. He try to hide that can…. And then turn hid head to new entry….

"Tum…" A shocking sound come from his mouth…. The new entry sat down beside him….

"haan maine" he replied and ask new question…. "kaise ho"

Daya surprised to see him here…. As he want to hide himself from whole world he chosen this place than his usual place to seat near to sea….

Daya asked with surprised expressions: tumne muse dhunda kaise

New entry in teasing tone: tum shayad bhul rahai ho mai kon hue….. Hi I am Snr Inspector Abhijeet CID Mumbai…..

Daya said in most annoyed tone: Ohh right…. Mobile network… (if it's a different situation he would be glad to see Abhijeet here… but today….. he don't want anyone see him so shattered because of a girl who use him so badly…. he pause for a minute and then continue his annoyed tone…) Kya chahiye tumhe….

Abhijeet in relax manner: bas socha tumhare sath thoda time spend karu…

Daya in same annoying face and tone: Abhijeet please jao yaha se muse aakela chod do…..

Abhijeet smiles on annoyed Daya: sorry Daya per ab tum mera sath fas chuk ho…

Daya in annoying mode just shift a little…. And Abhijeet mean tine reach to Beer can Daya hide before….. His sharp eyes got something in Daya's hand when he came….. he shock to see beer can as he knows Daya hate drinking… but he was expecting such a idiot thing from Daya… but he is angry on Daya how can he do such a things for that girl who did not even disserve to know him….

Abhijeet offer him that can after opening its seal…..

Abhijeet in strong tone but in easy mode: lo piyo…

Daya look in to Abhijeet's eyes… Abhijeet can see a hurt feeling in Daya's eyes… and Daya can see anger in Abhijeet's eyes…. To avoid that anger and lecture from Abhijeet….. He also give a angry look to Abhijeet but when Abhijeet did not take his move back….. he take that can from his hand with a jerk….. and strait a way take it to his lips… he move his head bit back so that he can take a seep from that can… but soon his all josh went out….. he did not able to take even a drop from that can… he move that can away from his lips and throw it in sea water….. To avoid Abhijeet's gaze he move his head down…..

Abhijeet in bit anger: kue kharid ne ki himat dikhayi thi na…. toh ab pi bhi liya hota…. roka kisane hai piyo….. dub jao issme kayaro ki tarah…. ruko mai kharid ke lata hue…

Abhijeet about to move from that place…. When Daya grab his wrist….. He move his face towards Abhijeet some water drops are there: mai kayar nahi hue Abhijeet….. bas dard ho raha hai… khud pe ghussa aa raha hai I maine itani badi galati kaise kardi… please muse akela chod do….. please tum jao yaha se…. please

He stress on last world Please…. But while pleading him to go he is catching his wrist so tightly that he did not want to let go Abhijeet leaving him alone… his words and action are showing to different things….. Abhijeet know his best buddy…. And just smiled on his action and words…

Abhijeet tease: kue ussake bareme sochne ke liye tuse akela chod du…

Daya in irritation: nahi ACP sir ke bareme sochne ke liye…. (A smile appears on Abhijeet's face when Daya turn his face towards sea again) Abhijeet of course I want to think about her….. Sonali…

Abhijeet feels bad that he raise his tone in such a bad condition of Daya: sorry…..

Daya also realized that he made a mistake: nahi tum kue sorry bol rahai ho… Dhoka toh ussane diya hai… You're just trying to help me to out from this situation…..

Abhijeet pat on his back and ask softly while he also turn his head towards sea: bat karna chahte ho ussake bareme…

Daya sing and in helpless tone: kya bat karu ussake bareme….. maine hi toh usse mera vishwas todne ka hak diya….. ussape andha vishwas karke…..

Abhijeet console him with words: issme tumhari kya galti ha…. Tum toh ussase pyaar karte the….

Daya immediately: galat insane se pyaar kiya maine yahi meri sabse badi galti hai….

Abhijeet is now silent he wants that Daya should take out all he is storing inside from the movement he got to know that Sonali is cheating on him….

Daya continued: ussane sirf mera istamal kiya….. or mai pagalo ki tarah usse bachane ki koshish kar raha tha…. Meri ek galati ki saja puri CID team ko mil sakti thi yeh soch ke muse khud pe ghussa aa raa hai….. kaise kardi maine aaisi galti Abhijeet kaise…. kash me wapas jake aapni galti sudhar sakta

Daya's voice become watery with every world in last line….. Abhijeet understand that back in the mind Daya is doubting on his CID officers skill…

He place a hand on his shoulder: Daya joh hota hai ache ke liye hota hai….. aage se tum dhyan rakhoge aaisa dhoka nahi khaoge…. Haina per ab tumhe khud ko sambhalna hoga….. ek aaisi ladki ke liye tum sharab pina chahte the… or fir yeh sharab pi kar kya tum aapani duty sahi tarah se nibha paoge….. kya uss ladki ke liye tum CID ki ijaat ki parawah karna chid doge….. kya woh ladki yeh deserve karti hai ki tum ussake liye yeh aasu bahao… joh tumhare dost ke dil ko tod rahai hai…..

Daya look at Abhijeet who shattering tears with Daya… it hurts him a lot….

Daya clear his eyes and with hurt tone: Abhijeet tum jao yaha se…..

Abhijeet clear his eyes and in strong tone: mai kahi nahi jar aha hue Daya so please stop saying this…

Daya in irritated tone: fine baithe raho raat bhar yahi mere satha…..

Abhijeet look at Daya….. Daya's shoulder is injured due to bullet….. he is in pain by body and mind…. For mind may be this seashore play a good role per for body this salted air is not good…. Daya should take medicine and sound sleep so that he will be fine soon…..

Abhijeet gets up and commanded: Daya chalo yaha se….

Daya in anger: nahi mai yaha se nahi jaunga…

Abhijeet pull Daya's free hand try to pull him on his legs… Abhijeet snatched his hand from Abhijeets grip and shouts

Daya: kya problem hai Abhijeet tumhe please chodo muse…. Mai akela rehena chahta hue….. kab se keahe ja raha hue….. samaj me nahi aata kya tumhe…

Abhijeet feels bad… Daya never use such te before… he knows Daya hurt so he played his trum card: Daya khone ka dard kya hota hai mai janta hue….. per joh hai tumhre pass ussaki kadar karo kahi woh bhi tumhare hathse chut na jaye…..

Daya's eyes feel with tears with those words from Abhijeet's mouth make him feel guilty….. Abhijeet knows Daya will shattered all the store tears which he is holding from long back… as only for this he attach on his sentiments intentionally…. Daya look at Abhijeet with pleading eyes….. He gets up from the place and Hug Abhijeet tietly and all tears role down from his eye

Daya whisper: I am feeling guilty boss…..

Abhijeet did not reply by words but just pat on his back….. the word boss assure him that Daya is moving back to his normal stage…. After sometime Daya stop crying and leave Abhijeet from hug…..

Abhijeet look at him and order: chalo Daya tumhare ghar chate hai….. movie dekhte hai sath me….

Daya clear his eyes and make a complaint: boss tum humesha adhi movie me chale jate ho…..

Abhijeet: haan kue ki tum muse parehsan karte ho movie ki age ki story batake ya fir comments pass karke….. acha chalo aaj me puri movie dekhunga pakka…..

Daya move forward: chalo dekhte hai…..

Abhijeet smile and move behind him…

Daya was came from cab and Abhijeet came jeep….. So they move in Abhijeet's jeep…..

Abhijeet open the door of Daya's house….. and Daya sat on sofa…. He is feeling tired and shattered…..

Abhijeet moves towards kitchen….. and back with some water and give it to Daya… he took some for himself too… He also bring soft drink bottle and place on the table….

Daya still looking upset so Abhijeet searching for good movie…. He found Tom and Jerry serious and smile on himself… he know its Daya's favorite one… so he started that….

For first half hour Daya hold his serious mood…. While watching the movie….. but soon he started laughing loudly….. The laughing aroma make Abhijeet relax… it refresh his mood which was down after seeing Daya's that state of mind… he order some food…. And make sure that Daya will have some….. Daya was forgot everything and purely enjoying Tom and Jerry… he was so engross in that movie… he did not realize when he eat all food which Abhijeet serve to him… he also take medicine without making any arguments… After clearing all Abhijeet enter inside the hall…. And smiles…..

Due to medicine effect Daya sleep while watching movie on sofa only….. Abhijeet covers him with blanket and he also sleep on floor… he wants be near to Daya as he not sure may be in night Daya feel uneasy again….

In the morning bright light from window glass disturbed Abhijeet's sleep… he wake up and saw Daya still sleeping like a kid… hugging to a pillow… he gets up and look at the watch… He has to move now otherwise they will be late on duty…. He awake Daya an move fast to grab his shoos… while he is wearing shoos….

Abhijeet: Daya utho jaldi ready ho ke tayar rehena mai ek ghante me aata hue… pehele doctor ke pass jake bandage change karge or usake bad bureau….

Daya who was just get up and still feeling sleepy just give a node….. he look at Abhijeet and remember what happened last night…..

Daya gets up and move towards Abhijeet who is on his feet and all set to move out….

Daya: Thank you….

Abhijeet give quick hug to him and move from the place…. Saying tu pagal hai Daya….. dost ko bhikoi thanks bolta hai….

And Daya remember the line said by Abhijeet "dost toh hum bhi hai tumhare tumne hume toh kuch na diya…"

* * *

**Do review Friends… sach batana kaise hai…. **


End file.
